1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus including a processing tank, a lid member of which is openable and closable with an electric actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes used in medical fields are subjected to cleaning processing and disinfecting processing after being used. An endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus that automatically performs cleaning processing and disinfecting processing of an endoscope is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-20729, for example.
The endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-20729 is configured to allow an endoscope to be housed in a concave-shaped processing tank to perform cleaning processing and disinfecting processing of the endoscope in the processing tank with the use of liquid detergent and disinfectant solution. When the cleaning processing and the disinfecting processing are performed by using the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-20729, the processing tank is sealed with a lid member. According to the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-20729, opening and closing of the lid member is performed with an electric actuator.